


Maybe It Will Make You Feel Better, Too

by cold_nights_summer_days



Series: You Don't Have to Worry Anymore (on hiatus) [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Morgan Stark is a good lil sis, Morgan Stark is always right, Nightmares, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Peter Parker centric, i know thats what i did last time but i love that trope so here you go, no beta we die like men, some very very very light angst, thats the lesson from this fic, very light hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_nights_summer_days/pseuds/cold_nights_summer_days
Summary: This is the third part of my series "You Don't Have to Worry Anymore", and I definitely suggest reading those pieces first or some of this may not make sense.------Peter Parker has a nightmare and Morgan Stark shares her secret to feeling better after getting one.





	Maybe It Will Make You Feel Better, Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bucket_1917](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bucket_1917/gifts).



> Thank you so much for reading! Comments/constructive criticism always welcome! This is not edited; I decided to bang this out at eleven pm and now its almost midnight and I'm tired. so all mistakes are mine. I got the idea for this actually reading another Irondad fic, and then once I realized I could fit it into this universe I began chanting, "It fits, it fits, it fits," as I pulled out my laptop and opened the word document. Much love to you all!! I <3 You 3000.

Peter woke to a small finger constantly poking him in the face. At first, he didn’t know where he was or who was poking him and jolted so hard, he knocked his head into the wooden bedframe. “Shit,” He muttered, reaching up to feel where he hit his head against the wall. It was already beginning to throb.

“Daddy said I’m not allowed to say that word,” A small voice said. Peter’s eyes widened when he saw the little girl sitting on the edge of the bed. He just cursed in front of a five-year old. 

“I’m sorry, Morgan. What are you doing in here?” Peter asked tiredly. He vaguely noticed that he was breathing heavier than normal and that his heart felt like it was going to beat right out of his chest. Tell-tale signs of a nightmare. 

“I heard you screaming. I wanted to make sure you were okay,” Morgan’s brown eyes looked black in the darkness of Peter’s room and Peter envied how innocent she looked. How unknowing of the reason this strange teenager was suddenly living with her she was. 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m okay. You can go back to bed.” Peter tried to school his breathing, make himself believe he was okay when he knew he wasn’t. Morgan only shook her head. 

“You’re lying.”

“Am not,”

“Why are you breathing like that, then? That’s how daddy breathes after he has a nightmare.”

Peter sighed and wished Morgan wasn’t so smart. It would make convincing her he was okay a lot easier. Morgan kept speaking when he remained silent. 

“When I have a nightmare, I sleep in his room. It makes me feel better. Maybe it will make you feel better too,” Morgan said, sliding off the mattress. When Peter didn’t immediately follow her she turned back and gripped his hand like a vice, forcing him to get out of bed. A low hiss escaped his lips when the cold air hit his body. He already missed the warm covers. 

With no choice but to let Morgan lead him down the hall to Tony and Pepper’s room, he followed her. Watched as she twisted the doorknob on their door and light from the hallway flooded into the dark room. Tony was still awake. He sat up, concerned. 

“What happened bambino, another nightmare?” He asked Morgan. She nodded her head ‘no’ and pointed at Peter with her thumb. 

“He did.” Peter sighed. He already felt like he was intruding on Tony’s new life, despite Tony reassuring him that he wasn’t, and walking into his room in the middle of the night felt like a whole new level of that. Instead of being annoyed like Peter slightly expected him to, Tony scooted over and patted the space between him and Pepper, beckoning Peter and Morgan to sit down. Morgan intentionally laid down next to Pepper and forced Peter to sit between her and Tony. 

“I’m sorry,” Peter tried to apologize, but Tony shushed him. 

“You don’t have to be sorry for anything, Peter.”

“I just. . . I feel like I’m intruding. I don’t want to be a bother. You don’t have to take care of me.” Peter whispered. Tony put an arm around Peter, pulling him closer. 

“If there is only one thing you ever learn from me, I want it to be that you are not a bother to me. Not now, not tomorrow, not ever. And before you say something else about me not having to take care of you: We don’t have to do a lot of things. Steve didn’t have to be such an as—idiot—about the Accords. I didn’t have to recruit you. Carol didn’t have to pick up the gauntlet. But we chose to do those things because they mattered to us, at least on some level. Steve had Bucky. I needed help. Carol didn’t want to sacrifice more lives. This is the same, Peter. You matter to me—and to Pepper and Happy and Ned and so many more people—and I, we, choose to take care of you for that reason.”

Peter was quiet for a moment, the gravity of Tony’s words sinking in. He also didn’t miss that Tony didn’t say May. Not that he was implying May didn’t care about him, but Tony knew it was a rough subject. They had been looking for her for weeks, but nothing had turned up so far. Every PI in the world was fully booked, looking for lost loved ones in the aftermath of the decimation. 

“Thank you, Tony.” Peter said finally. He tucked himself further into Tony’s side, enjoying the safe feeling it gave him. 

Morgan was right. Peter did feel better.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, don't forget to check out the rest of the series! Follow me on Instagram (cold.nights.summer.days) for updates on this project as well as others that I am working on. And if you want to scream with me about marvel, follow me on Tumblr (strmrider)!


End file.
